Truth or Dare
by namichan89
Summary: Erik and Charles decide to play an alcohol-fueled game of "Truth or Dare". Set during the recruiting trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Nothing much to say about this one... just hope you like the idea and have fun while reading :)**

**Disclaimers: Obviously a Cherik-story. Rating may go up if I get to writing a second chapter. **

* * *

><p>Another successful day of recruiting was over. Darwin would be sitting in a plane to the CIA headquarters by tomorrow morning, which was a good reason for celebrating. As they didn't need to drive on further through the country that evening, Charles and Erik decided to get a drink. At first it was the usual: chess and scotch, and much of both. But soon after, the chess set was left behind on the small table in their hotel room, game half-way done but forgotten over their conversation.<p>

The bar they entered quickly became too noisy, too smoky and too filled up with strange people. With just so much as a short glance at each other and a smirk on Erik's lips, they left after their second glass of whiskey, too annoyed by their surroundings.

And within an hour, Charles found himself back on his bed, legs tangling lazily from where he sat on the edge of the mattress, a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He didn't know how much they had been drinking already, he had lost count long before they had even hit the bar. Although his head wasn't spinning, he felt pretty dizzy. But - nonetheless comfortable.

Erik surely wasn't a lightweight, but even he had faltered a bit as they went back home. The taller man was just coming out of the bathroom, strolling across the room to look out the window.

Charles took another sip of the bottle which he didn't care to close up at this point.

Hearing the familiar sound of a fluid sloshing back and forth within a bottle, Erik turned around, a wide smirk spreading on his lips. He took the few steps to Charles' bed and reached his hand out for the whiskey.

„Gimme that, please," he said, voice rasp but strangely... softer then else at the same time. Erik was just as drunk as Charles felt himself, the telepath realized.

Charles smiled and handed the bottle to him, watching as he took a good mouthful and swallowed it without even grimacing at the bitter, strong taste.

„So, what are we up to for the rest of the night?" Erik asked casually, eyeing what was left of the once full bottle they had opened just that evening.

„I don't know," the professor shrugged. He wasn't tired already, so going to sleep would be a waste of time. And liquor. As Erik lifted an eyebrow, opening his mouth to suggest something, Charles added quickly: „And no, don't say chess. My mind is too fuzzy right now for it."

Erik chuckled. „Afraid that you might loose?"

„No. Afraid that my power is slipping. And cheating at chess just isn't fun," Charles retorted with a wide grin. „Let's play something else. Preferably something where neither of us can loose. I'm not in the mood for that kind of games right now."

They both sat in pleasant silence for a few minutes, Erik taking another swig of scotch, giving the bottle back to Charles afterwards.

„Truth or dare," Erik suddenly said, smiling anticipated.

„Oh god," the other man sighed as he looked up to the ceiling to avoid Erik's eyes. „Haven't played that since High School."

„So what?"

„You really wanna do this?" Charles asked back, disbelievingly. „With the typical truth-or-dare-questions? Really?"

„Sure. Wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Erik answered quickly.

Charles tilted his head to the side, deciding that it would be fun after a few moments of pondering. „Fine. Just one rule: Whatever you pick, whatever you get asked for, be it truth or dare, you don't ask back 'Why?'. Okay?"

Erik nodded, agreeing. „So, who starts?"

„The one who asks," the telepath grinned. „Which means... I get to ask you something. Truth or dare?"

„Truth," Erik grinned back as he sat down onto Charles' bed, resting his back comfortably against the headboard.

„Have you ever been in love?"

Charles swung his legs onto the mattress as well, mirroring Erik's pose as he turned his head to look at the fellow mutant.

„Yes, I have," Erik's eyes stared into space at this, a bitter smile on his lips, and Charles was pretty relieved that he didn't continue. „So, you. Truth or dare?"

Charles took another gulp of the bottle before handing it back to Erik. „Truth."

„How old have you been when you got your first kiss?"

„19. And don't say anything, I've been a late starter. Too occupied with being the nerdy guy that has a thing for science, and science only," Charles winked, but he was sure Erik would get it. „Truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„How old have you been at getting your first kiss?"

„16. Truth or dare?"

Charles considered to choose dare. Would surely make things more interesting. But, no, he decided to spare that for later. „Truth."

„Well, again... What was the most ridiculous thing you ever had to do while playing truth or dare?" Erik smirked.

„Actually... I think the most ridiculous dare ever was me having to grope another guy's ass. On top of that, the girls chose the best-looking guy in our grade, assuming that I had been staring at said guy's backside a bit too long beforehand."

„And did you?"

Charles raised one of his eyebrows. „Erik, you know how this works. Only one question at a time. So, truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„Did you ever stare at another man's ass?"

Erik gaped, staring at him almost open-mouthed. Oh, Charles could play dirty, too. Not that he wasn't particularly interested in getting that question answered, though. He smiled to himself, quietly thankful that he could blame his loose tongue on the alcohol afterwards.

Eventually, the other man answered slowly. „Yes, I have. I mean, you can admit that another man looks good, you know? Nothing to it. Well. Sort of... Truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„Did you actually look at that guy's ass?"

Charles coughed and laughed shortly. „Uhm, yes, I did. Frequently, to be honest."

Erik grinned widely in response.

„Truth or dare?" Charles asked, almost emptying the bottle of whiskey with his next sip. Oh, he would need it, if things went further down _that_ road.

„Dare," Erik answered slowly as his eyes locked with Charles'.

„Feeling adventurous, are we?" The professor laughed, watching his friend carefully. „Well then. Stand up, stand in front of the bed, with your back towards me. I have something to check out."

Erik slowly shook his head, that certain look of 'Why?' in his eyes, but got to his feet nonetheless. Slowly, he took the place he was told, turning around. Charles' eyes traced along his body, from head to toe and back, stopping at the middle. And _Yes, __that __is __an __arse __I'd __like __to __grope_, he stated drunkenly to himself, involuntarily giggling.

„What's so funny?" Erik asked suspiciously.

„Oh, nothing. You can sit back down. Truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„What was the result of this check?"

Charles tipped his index finger to his chin, grinning, wondering how he should put this. „Positive. I approve of your backside," he answered vaguely. „Truth or dare?"

„Truth," Erik said once again.

„Have you ever kissed another man before?" Charles dipped his head to the side, finding Erik's shoulder. As the latter didn't protest, he just kept it there, resting against firm muscles. The warm skin he felt through the thin layer of the chemise was soothing and comfortable. A pretty intimate gesture, he thought to himself, smiling. It felt good.

„No, I haven't. Truth or dare?" Erik's deep voice rumbles from beside him.

„Dare," Charles chose, deciding that he didn't care what Erik would come up with.

A rough hand came to rest on his chest, slowly working its way upward to tilt his head up and towards the other man's face. „Would you kiss me?" Erik managed, voice low and husky and giving Charles goosebumps. The closeness to the tall man was enticing.

„Is that a truth or a dare? Because actually, it sounds more like a truth than a dare," Charles teased him.

Erik raised a surprised eyebrow, but the smirk on his face was persistent. „Well, then, let's make it a dare. Kiss me."

Shyly, Charles reached upwards, cupping Erik's face softly with his palm, stroking his thumb across it until he found the courage. The courage to simply lean up and pulling their lips together. And though is was a bit weird – the stubble of Erik's beard grazing along his sensitive skin, so utterly different than any kiss he'd ever experienced before – Charles quickly gave into it, sensing Erik's lips getting soft underneath his own as they began to move. The kiss was chaste and slow, nothing sloppy or wet and no tongue involved. Still, Charles noticed that his body trembled and his heart beat at a way too fast pace when he pulled away.

Erik chuckled lightly. „Well, now I'd have to rephrase my answer to that last question: Yes, I did."

„Your turn, though," Charles responded quickly, his voice suddenly hoarse. He noticed the slight blush creeping to Erik's cheeks very well.

„Truth."

Charles pouted playfully, pretending to think of a possible question. „Did you like that kiss and why?" he said after a few moments of seemingly pondering.

Erik broke their eye contact abruptly, looking sideways as he scratched the back of his head. Resting his own head back against the taller man's shoulder, Charles kept on looking at him. Eventually, Erik closed his eyes and sighed, answering: „Yes, I did. Because it was you."

The rush of warmth and affection that suddenly pulsed through Charles' chest almost made him flinch. The pit of his stomach was burning and he felt dizzy – and he knew that it wasn't because of the alcohol.

When Erik looked back down at him, eyes slowly opening, Charles felt like a pubescent teenager all over again. Butterflies in his stomach were almost driving him insane. Just the look in those storm-blue eyes would have turned his knees to pudding. His skin felt electrified where it met Erik's.

„Are you speechless?" Erik blinked wonderingly, but with a smile on his lips. „Did I go too far with that last one?" he added tentatively after a few more moments of Charles staring at him.

„Yes... and no, to answer your questions," the smaller man finally said, blinking as well, trying to get back down to reality. Cloud nine was a nice place nonetheless.

Erik chuckled, a deep rolling sound from within his throat, but also a sound that gave Charles – once again – goosebumps. How did he do that? Charles couldn't do anything but stare, and he found his eyes focused on that pair of deliciously curled lips that he had just kissed a few minutes ago.

And he wanted to do it again. The urge shot like a lightning through him, the revelation of his feelings for Erik immediately afterwards. With new-found perception, Charles looked up into his friend's eyes and found a mischievous sparkle lingering there.

He didn't want to look into Erik's thoughts, but with his current alcohol-bleared mind, it was hard to keep his powers at bay. Charles didn't want to look and see, he didn't want to find out, he didn't want to lose the pleasure of _being__ told_.

Erik seemed to have seen the cautious look in his face, as he finally took the initiative. While one of his long, trained arms wrapped itself around Charles' shoulders, pulling him closer to Erik, the latter busied his other hand with tilting the professor's chin upwards once more.

When their lips met for the second time that evening, it was nothing but a complete and utter indescribable feeling of happiness, pleasure, bliss, affection and so much _want_ that set off inside Charles' chest. The kiss was still careful and tentative, it was all about tasting and trying and not going yet too far. But in all its simplicity, it just aroused Charles more than a hot, fierce kiss could have in a situation like this.

The telepath slipped his hands around Erik's waist, responding to the loving kiss with equal deliberately long, slow moves. He would never have thought of it; first, of kissing Erik, and second, it being that pleasant and wonderful.

Charles tried to throw one of his legs across the fellow mutant's lap in an attempt to straddle him. But Erik gripped him tight, pressing him down into the pillows instead, shuffling down the smaller man's body. Never interrupting the kiss that got increasingly feverish and demanding, he parted Charles' legs, settling himself between them.

Erik's moves poke volumes.

The younger one wasn't prepared for what followed, so it made him moan out loud all of a sudden, breaking the kiss in the process.

Erik smiled complacently to himself.

„Dry humping," Charles coughed breathlessly, suddenly also noticing how short on air he currently was, „Haven't done that since High School either." And he laughed when Erik rolled his hips down once more, the hardness between both their legs very evident, creating a delicate and overwhelming friction where they slid against each other's.

Erik brought their mouths back together, and in an instant, his tongue had made its way past Charles' willingly opening lips. The latter grasped for air all the more, desperately fisting his hands into the fabric of the taller man's shirt.

And although it didn't feel wrong at all, realization struck Charles very sudden and very hard at the very moment Erik buried his hand into the other one's hair.

Reluctantly pulling away, Charles cupped Erik's face in both of his palms, trying to put up a serious expression. He didn't know if it was convincing, with that slap-happy grin tugging at the edges of his mouth.

„Erik... enough for today," he whispered loathly, „We are both drunk. This wouldn't work out how we both want it to. So... patience, my friend."

With a frustrated groan, Erik rolled off of him. „I guess you're right," he sighed, „But tomorrow... tomorrow, my friend, you'll see." And that familiar wide grin was back on his face.

„Sure," Charles answered, grinning equally wide, and kissed him. "We should go to sleep and just hope that tomorrow's hangover won't be as bad as I'm afraid it will be." Erik chuckled softly.

A short wave of Erik's finger caused the bedside lamp to go dark, and they snuggled into each other, not caring if their clothes got wrinkled. Erik simply pulled the blanket over both of them before wrapping his arms around Charles' waist. Charles sighed contented and blissfully, ignoring the throbbing erection that still strained almost painfully against the fabric of his trousers.

But nonetheless, with his head rested on Erik's chest, he fell asleep very peacefully that day.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC? <strong>

**Reviews are love :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare – Chapter 2**

**Well, then, you wanted a second chapter... here we go :)**

**Disclaimers:**

Charles woke up because of the shrill ringing of the phone that sat on his bedside table. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus and ignored the immense head pain that seemingly wanted to crush his scull.

Right, all the whiskey they had been drinking the night before... Charles groaned. He really needed to get that call, even if it was just for the sake of shutting that damn ring tone off. It made the headache even worse.

As the professor still wasn't able to open his eyes, he fumbled blindly over to the bedside table, but realized he couldn't reach it. Another tired moan escaped his lips as Charles shuffled upwards, just to find his body trapped by a heavy arm that was curled around his waist.

He stiffened for a moment, before he could wrap his fuzzy mind around the other things that happened yesterday.

Erik.

On top of him.

Kissing him.

And him eagerly responding to it.

Liking it.

The moan following that perception that hit his mind mercilessly was different. He didn't really regret what happened, he was just... confused and he desperately kicked the possibilities of how to handle the situation around in his head. A quick glance over to Erik told him that the latter slept peacefully, obviously not hearing the ringing phone-

The phone, right. Charles leapt a bit forwards and could finally pick it up, dragging it halfway over the bed in the process.

„Hello?" he asked sleepily, voice low as to not wake up Erik as well.

„Good morning, this is the receptionist. Am I talking to Mr. Xavier?"

„Yes, you are. What's the matter?"

„I've got a phone call for you waiting in line. A Mrs. MacTaggert, she introduced herself."

Charles rolled his eyes. That women's timing was just astounding. „Ah, yes, please put her through to me," he answered calmly, hiding the fact that he would rather like to throw the phone against the nearest wall. He just wasn't able to speak on the phone like this – Erik wrapped around his back, his head hurting from one of the worst hangovers he's ever had and tired as hell.

„Charles, is that you?" a female voice spoke through the receiver.

„Yes, Moira, and good morning to you," the telepath answered warily.

„Well, good morning! I'm just calling to congratulate you two on your latest recruit, as we didn't have any chance to talk to each other yesterday when you called."

Charles rubbed his eyes again. „Yes, only your boss was there, and I told him to inform you as well."

„He did, I just wanted to congratulate in person. Well, more or less. But Charles... you sound awful. Everything alright?"

„Sure, everything's just fine," he sighed. „But we were out yesterday... celebrating. Listen, could we talk some other time? Erik's still asleep and I don't want to wake him. Also, I really need a bit more sleep and some recovery time-"

Charles broke off, noticing Erik's body stirring against his, stretching slowly as the other man began to wake. It was obviously too late to try not to wake him.

Moira laughed softly into the phone. „I think you could need a day or two off, so if you don't feel like traveling today, it's okay. Take your time, you deserve it. You hear me?"

„I hear you, Moira," Charles' breath hitched when the hand around his waist began to rub lazy, soothing circles around his hip bone, and up to his waist from there, stroking the sensitive skin gently under the sweater vest he still wore. „Maybe we should really stay here for today. We haven't had a day off for weeks."

Erik pressed a tentative kiss to his neck, and Charles shivered involuntarily.

„Good. And send my wishes to Erik, will you?" Moira chuckled again.

„I will."

„I'll call again in a few days. Hopefully we'll have time to talk for a bit then, and in the meantime take care. Bye, Charles."

„We'll do our best. Goodbye, Moira."

The moment he had hung up the phone, Erik was all over him again – the other man's body curled up against his back, snuggling into it.

Despite the still scull-splitting pain in his head, Charles chuckled. „Erik Lehnsherr is a close sleeper and the cuddly type. I never would have guessed that," he teased.

„... a lot of things you still need to learn about me, Charles. Besides, blame the hangover," the other man mumbled against his neck, voice deep and rasp.

„Don't tell me your head's hurting as bad as mine?"

„Hmpf," the answer Erik was about to give was muffled into the back of Charles head, followed by a few blows from Erik's mouth. The metalbender apparently tried to get a fair amount of wavy brown hair back out of his mouth.

And Charles just laughed about it. Erik groaned in response.

Then he scrambled away from Charles and out of bed, which made the latter squirm at the sudden loss of body contact and warmth. Charles' eyes followed Erik as the latter strolled across the room and into the enclosed bathroom.

Thousands of thoughts circled through his mind in these few moments. Sure, they were friends, and they would always be, but the situation right now was simply weird and Charles had no idea how to handle it. After everything that had happened yesterday – were they a couple now? Or establishing a more profound relationship than before? Or was it just some drunk screwing-around with a friend without any further intentions?

Erik's gestures during the phone call indicated that the last option was more or less not worth another thought, though.

Just that short kiss onto his neck had made that clear. It was a very intimate touch, none for friends for sure, even after a night like yesterday's. Erik also wasn't the type to fool him with something like that. And, speaking of that, the way he had pressed their bodies together and snuggled against Charles' also wasn't fake, Charles was pretty sure of that. He just had the feeling.

Maybe Erik just needed some kind of encouragement. Something that told him that Charles was okay with everything that had happened. Because truth was, Charles was not only completely down with it, he had enjoyed it. He wanted to do it again. He wanted more. And he didn't even need to get drunk for that.

„Don't I even get a proper good-morning-kiss?" the telepath teased by shouting after Erik, who had disappeared into the bathroom.

For a few seconds, he didn't get an answer. Then Erik poked his head around the door frame, a wide smirk on his lips. „Are you that insatiable that you can't even wait for me to brush my teeth?"

„Well... No," Charles pouted playfully.

And suddenly, Erik was hovering on top of him again, holding his hands down to the mattress and pinning his hips down by straddling and sitting across them. Charles was trapped. Erik's lips, still drawn to that amused smirk, were right above his, merely inches away, and by god he didn't want anything more in this very moment than to feel them on his own lips again... right now, right here, just like yesterday night.

He tried to bend upwards to meet Erik's lips, but the latter quickly withdrew his head, smiling mischievously.

„Not before you tell me what you want, my friend," Erik purred, his voice low and husky and Charles was sure that it was on purpose.

He sighed and swallowed heavily before he answered. „I want to kiss you."

„As you wish," Erik answered, chuckling lightly.

And the metalbender leaned down and slowly, so delicately slowly pressed his lips to Charles'. A contented hum escaped the latter's mouth, and he sighed softly into the kiss. It felt good, and right, and perfect, and very much so. Erik's stubble grazed along his cheek, more present this time. He really needed to shave, and Charles surely needed as well – and Charles suddenly understood why women often complained about beards.

Reluctantly, Charles broke the kiss and traced Erik's jawline, complete with stubble, with his lips, planting small kisses down his neck and collarbone.

The moan of Erik that followed gave him goosebumps. The sound was deep, hoarse and obviously very horny, and Charles shivered at the intensity of it.

But before they could get any further, he found his limbs free once again and Erik standing next to the bed with that ever-present lopsided smirk on his lips. Then he slowly turned around and granted Charles a good look onto his back as he went to the bathroom.

Charles sighed and scrambled out of bed as well, following Erik into the bathroom. Without looking at the other mutant, he grabbed his toothbrush and paste. Erik chuckled lightly, and when their eyes met in the mirror, Charles couldn't suppress a muffled laugh of his own. They just made a wonderfully domestic couple, standing there in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, both with messed-up hair and wrinkled clothes. Charles deliberately bumped his shoulder against Erik's, feeling unexpectedly comfortable like this.

After shaving and preparing some clothes, Erik shot him a short look, watching the telepath as he placed his own pile of clothes on his bed. „Charles, I..." he began, but broke off, nervously scratching the back of his head. Charles had a very hard time not starting to laugh out loud at the unfamiliar picture.

„Yes, Erik?" he smiled smugly.

„Do you want to... have a shower?"

„I planned on showering, yes," now Charles smirked openly. Oh, he had exactly known what Erik meant. He just wanted to tease him some more.

Erik sighed, avoiding the other man's eyes. „I mean – together."

Charles slowly turned around and strolled over to the bathroom, unbuttoning his sweater vest on the way, throwing it off before he even entered the room. Erik's eyes widened shortly at the sight of Charles stripping off his clothes, and the latter was very aware of that.

Not that he had done it on purpose. Of course not.

Erik followed quickly, and by the time they both found themselves back in front of the mirror, they were halfway undressed. Charles didn't need to look at the buttons of his chemise to pop them open, one after the other, so he just enjoyed the look on Erik's face, watching him undressing, before his eyes wandered down his friend's body. He felt heat stirring in his neither regions, very obvious for the world – or in this case, Erik – to see.

The metalbender licked his lips in anticipation. Quickly, Charles found himself shoved into the shower cabin by Erik, pinned to the wall as warm water poured over both of them. His hair clung to his head, wet within seconds, and hanging into his eyes. Erik shoved the stubborn strand of hair aside, cupping Charles' cheeks in his big, calloused hands.

But what Charles expected to happen – didn't.

Erik just stood there, mouth merely inches away from his, but all the telepath felt was his hot breath on his lips. When Charles opened his eyes to look at Erik, he found them dark and clouded with lust.

That's where Charles decided that he could be in charge as well.

Shoving himself against Erik, turning the two of them and instead having Erik trapped against the tiled wall, he smirked smugly to himself.

Erik gaped as his head fell backwards, letting out a deep, long moan as Charled ground their hips together in a fluid motion for the first time. Their erections grazed along each other's, creating a delicate friction between them.

Charles leaned forwards, resting his head against Erik's shoulder, and softly rolled his hips forwards, again and again, until the metalbender was nothing but a shivering mess of want in front of him. Erik pressed his body against Charles' in the same delicious rhythm the telepath had created, moaning along when their cocks met, sighing when Charles nipped at the sensitive skin right above the pulse point on his neck.

And suddenly, Erik's hand was there, between them, closing around both their members, and Charles couldn't suppress a squirm at the rush of heat hitting him. He had never imagined it feeling that good.

When he opened his eyes to look at his friend, their eyes locked immediately. Charles gave an genuine smile, simply feeling that comfortable right here, right there with Erik.

And that was where he felt something inside of him loosening, and he lost it. The point of no return had passed by before Charles even realized it, and he came hard with short spurts all over Erik's hand and stomach. Falling forward into Erik's arms, he felt a sticky hotness running down his chest, and he was very sure that this was none of his own.

Looking up at Erik, he found the metalbender grasping desperately for air while watching him respectively.

Lazily Charles leaned up and brought their lips together, kissing Erik slowly and with the contented hum of cooling down from an orgasm. Erik chuckled lightly when he pulled away after countless moments.

„You know we're not getting anywhere but back into bed today?" he asked with a promising, mischievous grin on his face while the hot water poured down their naked bodies.

Charles just grinned back. His headache was long since gone.

**A/N: So, was the second chapter worth reading? :) I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, my spell check keeps on bitching about, and I have to do everything … let's just say, it's really complicated. So just bare with me, please? **


End file.
